Rewind
by FlooKim88
Summary: Saat segala hal telah berubah, ia berharap bisa memutarbalikan keadaan, merubah dan memperbaikinya dari awal. Kenapa ia selalu terlambat? Shikamaru menyesalinya kini. Tapi meskipun keadaan tak bisa di ubah, setidaknya bisa diperbaiki bukan? Ya, bisa. Itupun kalau sekarang ia tak terlambat lagi. [Repost for ShikaIno Fandays : Come Back To Me]


Ini repost ya! Floo gak maksud buat galau-galau, tapi memang udah galau dari sananya *ngeles.

Daripada ke simpan dan membusuk di folder lebih baik di publishkan.

Ini tulisan pertama Floo dengan dibantu White Azalea—nee sama Bola Yora.

Selamat menikmati 😄😄

* * *

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rewind**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Semi Canon , Fanon , Romance , and OOC .**

 **(Repost) For Event Road to ShikaIno Fan Days : Come back to me.**

 **Warning : Typo(s) , Ooc , and Crack-pairing**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Konohagakure, salah satu dari lima Negara besar malam ini tengah diselimuti rinai hujan yang berjatuhan perlahan, namun rintik tiap tetesnya pun tidak cukup untuk menghentikan perayaan yang berlangsung meriah hari ini.

Perayaan kemenangan Perang Dunia ke Empat yang mereka menangkan. Gondaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade tampak tersenyum bangga pada generasi–generasi penerusnya, terutama pada dua orang pria berbeda karakter yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tengah dielu–elukan para penduduk Konoha.

Semua orang bersorak-sorai gembira di alun-alun kota merayakan keberhasilan negara mereka. Terutama para penduduk Konoha yang kini didaulat sebagai Negara dengan pertahanan terhebat. Para petinggi dari keempat Negara lainnya pun ikut serta dalam perayaan kemenangan ini.

Ditiap sudut kota semua orang tampak bahagia menikmati perayaan tersebut, namun sosok siluet seorang gadis yang memakai baju berwarna ungu kesukaanya itu tampak menyingkir dari keramaian. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya tergerai indah kini terlihat sedikit kusut dan acak–acakan. Pundaknya berguncang pelan, menandakan gejolak yang ada dibalik senyum miris itu. Ia berdiri dibarisan paling belakang, menyenderkan tubuhnya dibawah rindang pohon sakura seolah memisahkan diri dari euoforia perayaan tersebut.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan dan membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat.

" Sedang apa kau?" Nara Shikamaru bertanya ragu, matanya menatap fokus pada _aquamarine_ gadis dihadapannya.

Yamanaka Ino –nama sang gadis segera menegakkan badannya, ia memasang senyum termanisnya, meskipun yang terlihat hanyalah celah kepalsuan di bibirnya di mata sang pewaris Nara tersebut.

" Aku lelah... " ia menjawab dengan suara bergetar " bisakah aku pulang duluan _Taicho_ (–ketua )?" Ino menatap lurus pada sosok hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya dan tanpa pun berbalik, bergegas meninggalkan keramaian tersebut. Ino berjalan –hampir setengah berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun sebelum punggungnya benar–benar lenyap dari pandangan Shikamaru, laki laki tadi berseru memanggil nama rekan sekaligus sahabatnya kecilnya itu.

"INO!''

Langkah sang putri Yamanaka terhenti.

" Apapun yang terjadi, " Shikamaru tampak menimbang–nimbang perkataannya " Jangan tinggalkan kami,"

Hening sesaat, tak ada tanda–tanda gadis bersurai pirang itu akan segera menjawab. Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya saat atmosfir terasa canggung.

" Ckk, maksudku-, "

" Maaf Shika," Ino segera memotong ucapan pria bermata kelam itu, ia menoleh sedikit di atas pundaknya " bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" imbuhnya kemudian.

 _Ambigu_.

Jawabannya terkesan menutupi sesuatu –lirih dan bergetar.

Shikamaru bukannya sebodoh itu sampai–sampai tak menyadarinya, laki laki itu telah mengenal sosok Ino semenjak mereka sama–sama masih berumur 6 tahun, ia sadar wanita itu berduka atas kematian ayahnya dan ahh ya, pria itu –orang yang menggantikan Sasuke di tim 7 –Shimura Sai. Kekasihnya, yang juga tewas di medan perang.

" Baiklah ... asal kau berjanji tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkan," kata Shikamaru pelan –entah kenapa ia merasa firasat yang tidak enak.

" ...aku, " Ino membisu sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara "pasti tidak akan merepotkanmu Shika. "

Dan akhirnya tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Shikamaru lagi, Ino menyeret langkahnya meninggalkan riuh perayaan yang dikutuknya itu.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Nara Shikamaru merasakan ada yang salah dibenaknya. Seperti ada hal yang mengganjali otaknya yang sering disebut–sebut genius itu oleh orang lain, ia masih berdiri tempat yang sama sejak tadi ia ditinggalkan. Shikamaru menghela napasnya dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia melakukannya.

" Kau kenapa Nara—san?" sebuah suara tertangkap indera pendengarannya dan ketika Shikamaru memfokuskan retinanya, matanya menangkap sosok Sabaku Temari yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tau. Shikamaru mendecakan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya melontarkan kalimat favoritnya.

" _Mendokusai_."

PRAK!

Segera setelah kalimat itu ia rapalkan sebuah kipas tangan yang terbuat dari kertas menghantam kepalanya dengan kuat. Terimakasih pada Nona Temari yang melakukannya secara percuma tanpa memungut biaya sepersen pun. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

" Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku, Temari?" tanyanya sembari mengelus sisi kepalanya yang telah dipukul wanita tersebut.

Temari tampak mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh penjuru mata angin, ia terlihat berpikir –mungkin mencari kata yang tepat. "aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja, " jawabnya kemudian. " kau tidak mau ikut meneriakan nama mereka?" ia menunjuk sosok Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke yang hanya mendengus menahan kebosanan. Bola mata virdian Temari nampak memusatkan antensinya pada keduanya.

" Tidak, " balas Shikamaru pelan. "itu merepotkan, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kalau kau mau."

" Mereka itu kan temanmu baka," kata Temari sembari menyikut perut Shikamaru yang membalasnya hanya dengan decakan. Mereka terlibat dalam keheningan berapa saat kemudian sampai akhirnya Temari kembali membuka suara.

" Kira-kira diantara mereka— " Temari menjeda ucapannya sebentar ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap paras pria disisinya. " Menurutmu siapa yang akan jadi Hokage ya, Shikamaru?"

" Entahlah, itu terlalu merepotkan untuk dipikirkan,"

"Heh, dasar kau ini. Mau jadi apa kau nanti kalau kau terus menerus punya pola pikir seperti itu bodoh?"

"Menjadi pengembala domba atau babi mungkin, apapun yang tak merepotkan."

Temari terkekeh mendengar jawaban Shimamaru, sedangkan pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya memandangnya aneh.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya hari ini sebenarnya. Ia bisa merasakan adanya nada dingin diantara suara dan kata-katanya yang ia tujukan pada gadis disisinya itu, padahal di lain hari ia akan menyahuti segala pertanyaan Temari dengan keramahan yang terasa wajar mengingat gadis itu cukup menarik di jadikan teman bicara. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya bersandar ditempat dan posisi yang sama sejak tadi ia ditinggalkan Ino. Ia merasa tak lengkap –selain fakta bahwa ia pun kehilangan kelengkapan kepala keluarga Nara sama seperti Ino.

Refleks mata kelam itu terbuka lebar. Terkesiap. Ia menyadarinya –alasan kekosongan hatinya.

 _DEG!_

Shikamaru baru tersadar bahwa sejak pikirannya hanya berputar – putar tentang Ino.

" Temari, " pantaunya pelan.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu menoleh padanya " Ya?"

" Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan,"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Temari, Shikamaru segera menggerakan kakinya menerobos kerumunan orang–orang yang saling berdesak–desakan.

Astaga! kenapa banyak sekali sih?

" Apa? heiii Shikamaaaruu, Kau mau kemana? Shimamaru!" Temari meneriakan nama pria itu dengan nyaring. " Apa–apaan dia..."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino memusatkan cakranya di kakinya berusaha mempercepat larinya yang kian sama cepatnya bersaing dengan hentakkan jantungnya. Sesuatu merembes keluar dari aquamarine indahnya. Bening – bening kristal yang kian lama kian deras berjatuhan. Pikirannya menerawang tak lagi bersatu dengan otaknya yang tengah memerintahkan kakinya untuk terus berlari hingga ia merasakan sakit dilututnya.

 _Jauh_.

Ia hanya ingin menjauh sebisa mungkin hingga akhirnya ia tak sadar saat itu sudah berada jauh didalam hutan di belakang gunung Konoha, dengan sigap Ino melewati beberapa akar–akar pohon besar yang menghalangi laju larinya. Namun pada akhirnya ia jatuh terjerembab jua saat kakinya tersangkut sebuah ranting pohon. Pandangan matanya mengabur, tertutupi kabut airmata yang itensitasnya makin banyak.

" Hikkss . . . Hikss . . . Hiks, " Isakan itu terdengar meluncur dari bibir pinkishnya. Ino memukul tanah dibawahnya dengan putus asa.

" Aaaaaaaaaarrghhhhh!" ia menjerit tertahan sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Tangisnya kian pecah menyamai suara berisik hujan yang berpadu pada alam semesta.

'Seandainya ada Shikama–aah'

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada seseorang. Sudah cukup banyak rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ia dapat usai perang ini, Ino tak mau menambahinya lagi dengan memikirkan tentang pria itu. Awalnya ia memang ingin pulang dan beristirahat dirumahnya, namun membayangkan ia akan seorang diri dirumah besarnya, Ino berniat hendak meminta tolong pada Shikamaru untuk menemaninya barang sejenak –paling tidak sampai ia terlelap. Namun mendapati pria itu tengah bersama bersama gadis dari suna bernama Sabaku no Temari itu membuatnya menyurutkan kehendaknya. Bayangan Shikamaru dan Temari yang tengah bercanda melintas di benaknya, Ino mencoba tersenyum tapi yang tercetak diraut ayunya hanyalah sebuah senyuman pahit. Lalu sembari mencoba mengerakkan kakinya yang terasa kelu, Ino berusaha berdiri secara perlahan, tapi usahanya sia–sia saja karena akhirnya ia kembali terjerembab diatas tanah yang mulai basah karna tetesan air hujan.

" Siall!" pekiknya sembari kembali memukul tanah dihadapannya.

 _Ia benar–benar ..._

 _Sendirian saja kini._

Dan Ino menangis lagi, emosinya benar – benar tak terkontrol hingga tiba–tiba sebuah ide gila merasuki kepala putri Yamanaka itu.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Shikamaru menatap kosong pada rumah besar dihadapannya.

 _Gelap_.

Seolah tak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Hanya lampu teras yang menjadi satu–satunya penerangan yang ada di rumah besar yang kini hanya ditinggali gadis bermata aquamarine kesukaannya itu.

Eh? apa tadi katanya, kesukaannya.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menghela napas sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke ruang tak berbatas di atas sana. Langit kian berwarna pekat, awan–awan hitam yang menggulung masih saja meneteskan rinai tipis air yang kini membasahi sosok seorang Shikamaru. 'Langit kesukaannya' itu kehilangan pesonanya malam ini dan 'Awan' yang biasa menyertainya pun tampak tak bersahabat.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata kelamnya, dibiarkannya wajahnya terkena rintikan air hujan selama beberapa saat. Lalu tak lama kemudian mata kelamnya terbuka, ia tak mau terlalu berlarut–larut dalam perasaan sentimentil semacam ini.

" Lalu gadis itu kemana?"

Terlebih lagi saat kepala Shikamaru memutar potongan–potongan ingatan tentang sikap aneh Ino tadi.

 _Lihat saja kalau kau membohongiku Ino!_

 _Kau akan membayar mahal untuk itu._

Dan Shikamarupun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Khawatir kalau–kalau gadis itu melakukan hal yang konyol.

 _Bunuh diri misalnya?_

"Tsk, _troublesome_."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Untuk apa dan siapa dia harus bertahan hidup?_

 _Tak ada 'kan?_

 _Sudah tak ada 'kan?._

Ino beringsut, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia termenung lama sebelum akhirnya tangan putih itu mengambil kunai dikantong senjata miliknya, menggengamnya dengan tangan bergetar. Sejenak keraguan membayang dipelupuk matanya namun Ino menepisnya jauh–jauh seraya mengenggam erat kunainya, perlahan ia mendekatkan kunai tersebut pada kulit leher miliknya hingga tanpa sengaja membuat segores luka kecil disudutnya, bau anyir menguar tertangkap oleh indera penciuman Ino bersamaan dengan bau khas dari air hujan yang masih setia menemaninya.

Ia menahan nafasnya saat sepintas siluet pria bermata kelam itu menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru, aku minta maaf . . . ." Ino menggelengkan kepala pirangnya kuat–kuat " tapi . . . aku sudah tak memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal,"

Bersamaan dengan dentuman jantungnya yang menggila, Ino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

" Tidak sakit . . . tidak akan sakit," rapalnya kemudian.

Dan kemudian ia menggerakan tangannya kearah berlawanan, bermaksud memenggal lehernya sendiri.

Sebelum kemudian dunia yang berputar disisinya berubah menjadi gelap.

Sangat Gelap.

.

.

.

.

 _Disini sangat gelap Shikamaru._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Terlambat_.

.

.

.

Ia terlambat lagi?

Langkah Shikamaru terputus saat mendapati tubuh yang tergeletak dibawah rindang pohon mapple didepannya. Ia menggeleng, menyangkal apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Apa ia akan terlambat lagi kali ini? Sama seperti ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya pada Ino saat gadis itu sudah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sai?

" INO!" Serunya nyaring, ia kembali bergerak mendekati sosok itu. Secara samar hidung Shikamaru membaui wangi khas milik sang gadis yang bercampur dengan wangi yang paling ia benci.

— _darah_

Napas Shikamaru tercekat saat mendapati kunai digenggaman sang gadis yang ternodai warna merah pekat. Ia menunduk, meraih tubuh itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Ino,"

Tangan Shikamaru menepuk pipi gadis itu pelan mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Lalu degupan jantung Shikamaru makin menjadi saat matanya mendapati segores luka baru yang memanjang di leher Ino.

Tidak.

" Ino . . . hei Ino . . . bangun hei . . . bangun gadis merepotkan,"

 _Tidak_.

Shikamaru menggelengkan lagi kepalanya.

Pasti ia hanya bercanda kan? Mata Shikamaru memanas, diliputi kabut air yang menggembung.

Tidak, pasti ada yang salah.

Pasti ada yang salah.

Pasti . . . ada yang mencoba membohonginya.

 _Tapi siapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

"Ino . . . Heiii Ino . . ."

 _Tidak mungkin._

 _Salah._

 _Salah . . ._

Sangkalan demi sangkalan ia lakukan, Shikamaru memeluk tubuh yang mulai mendingin tersebut.

 _Tidak_.

Shikamaru berdiri sembari mengendong tubuh mungil dipelukannya kini, menggerakan kakinya untuk membawa Ino kembali ke desa. Ia harus menyelamatkan Ino

 _Ino pasti selamat._

Tekadnya dalam hati.

Lalu bersamaan dengan itu semua memori terputar di kepalanya satu per satu.

" _Heeiiii Rusaaa~~ ,"_

 _"Jangan berteriak seperti itu ditelingaku Ino,"_

 _Ino terkikik sebelum akhirnya memeluk sosok pria dihadapannya._

 _"Kau galak sekali sih , Shika." katanya menjeda ucapannya " pantas saja tak ada gadis yang mau dekat–dekat padamu ne?"_

 _"Biar saja,"_

 _"Hmm? memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Perempuan itu merepotkan,"_

 _"Heeh, sombong sekali ucapanmu nanas,"_

 _"Tsk, jangan ganggu waktu tidur siangku Ino,"_

 _"Baiklah–baiklah,"_

 _". . . "_

 _Shikamaru kembali menutup matanya sembari menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja._

 _" . . . "_

 _"Tapi Shika~"_

 _". . . "_

 _"Menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?"_

 _". . . "_

 _". . . "_

 _". . ."_

 _". . . Merepotkan."_

Sebenarnya saat itu Shikamaru menambahkan ucapannya meski hanya didalam hatinya saja

" _–Tapi aku tak keberatan jika itu kau, Ino."_

Tapi kalimat itu hanya ada dikepalanya saja, Shikamaru enggan mengatakannya. Dan ia menyesalinya kini. Ia menyesali harga dirinya yang tak berguna itu sekarang.

 _"Aku lelah. . . ."_

 _" bisakah aku pulang duluan Taicho ( –ketua)?"_

Harusnya ia melarang Ino pergi seorang diri. Apalagi dengan kondisi Ino terlihat begitu kacau.

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, –jangan tinggalkan kami,"_

Harusnya ia mengatakan kalimatnya secara utuh yang sesungguhnya. Bukannya menggantung seperti itu, " – _terutama aku."_

 _"Maaf Shika, –bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?"_

 _"Baiklah . . . asal kau berjanji tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkan,"_

 _". . . aku, "_

 _"pasti tidak akan merepotkanmu Shika, "_

Harusnya ia menjawabnya dengan tegas, " – _Aku tak keberatan jika itu kau,"_

Kata–kata itu membayang dikepalanya. Pikirannya menjadi sangat kacau, ia tak bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya sepenuhnya.

 _"Shikamaruu!"_

 _"Ckk , apa?"_

 _"Kau tahu? Kau tahu? Kau tahu tidaakkk?" suara cempreng itu membuyarkan kosentrasinya yang sedang menyusun beberapa laporan._

 _"Apa Ino?" tanyanya gusar " turunkan nada suaramu itu, disini perpustakaan kau tahu?"_

 _"Huuhh . . . aku membenci kau rusa,"_

 _"Cepatlah katakan, ada apa?"_

 _"Hehehe," Ino tertawa riang " Sai mengatakan cintanya padaku!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _Ino memutar bola matanya " Ku bilang Sai mengatakan cintanya padaku,"_

 _". . ."_

 _". . ."_

 _". . ."_

 _". . . Kau dengar tidak?"_

 _"Ohh ya. . . Selamat_ ,"

Bukan itu yang ingin Shikamaru katakan, ia ingin meminta Ino menolak Sai saat itu juga. Namun lagi–lagi ia tak punya keberanian mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Shikamaru terlalu percaya diri dengan berpikir bahwa Ino tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Sampai akhirnya kepercayaan dirinya sendiri itulah yang menghancurkannya.

Kalau ia diizinkan, Shikamaru ingin mengulangi semua nya dari awal. Menyusunnya hingga menjadi susunan yang lebih rapi lagi.

Kalau ia diizinkan, Shikamaru ingin memutar ulang semuanya dari awal. Memperbaiki seluruh sikapnya yang terlalu pengecut.

Ia ingin mengulangi dan membentuk semuanya menjadi jauh lebih rapi.

Apa Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu? Apa kata orang tentang ' _kesempatan kedua'_ hanyalah omong kosong belaka?

Shikamaru tersentak saat ia merasakan pergerakan Ino meskipun lemah.

" Shi . . . ka?" panggilnya dengan mata terpejam -entah ia sadar atau tidak.

Airmata Shikamaru menetes perlahan, ia beruntung karena tersembunyi oleh tirai hujan hingga tak tertampak jelas diwajahnya. Shikamaru pernah berjanji pada ayahnya ia tak akan pernah menangis lagi.

Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini, apa ia masih bisa memegang janjinya itu?

" Ssssttt tunggulah sebentar lagi Ino," katanya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Shikamaru menggeleng, untuk apa ia mengulangi semua nya dari awal?

Ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya dari sekarang. Ia bisa mengubah semuanya dari sekarang.

Biarlah malam ini langit dihiasi kelabunya awan, tapi esok pagi biru kesukannya akan kembali menghias diatap dunia.

Dan sang awan, pasti akan menemani birunya langit dengan warna putihnya itu diatas sana.

.

.

.

Ya, Pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa selalu membuat ff dua makhluk tercintaku ini sadstory? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Cobaan macam apa ini Ya Alloh? 😢😢

#PLAK *dilemparsendal

Racun mana racun? :v

*teambullyberaksi.

Oke, jangan bully Floo please 😉 Floo senang bisa ngerepost ff ini.

Jadi silahkan di nikmati 😁😁😁

 **Samarinda 30 Mei 2016.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

 **Long live ShikaIno!**


End file.
